Ponto Fraco
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Como lidar com alguém que tira sua paz? Só achando mesmo um ponto fraco. Scourge Sisters: Vriska x Terezi, citações de Nepeta x Erida


"Vadia, egoísta e interesseira" Terezi Pyrope massageia sua cabeça enquanto pensa na troll que vem tirando sua paz: Vriska Serket. Como é difícil para suportar a presença dela quase todos os dias, afinal elas são vizinhas em um condomínio de classe média da capital do planeta Alternia. Ainda se pergunta como não matou ela até hoje.

Deve ser pelo fato que tiveram muito contato na infância quando eram criados pelos seus respectivos lusus, da Vriska era Spider Lusus, enquanto dela o Dragon Lusus. Aproximação sanguínea até permitiu as duas serem amigas mesmo quando ainda eram larvas, mas essa aproximação que fiz a troll de libra cometer algumas atitudes que se arrepende muito.

Spider Lusus tinha um apetite peculiar: comia trolls e cabia a Vriska alimentar a lusus, porque senão seria o prato principal. Preocupando com bem estar de sua amiga ajudou muito ela conseguir trolls, tanto até outras amigas que tinha. Não se perdoa por isso. E pensar que a imperatriz de Alternia, Feferi que governa o planeta quase a mão de ferro, alimentava sua lusus com outros lusus. Mas o que é mais chocante: caçar sua própria espécie ou mãe da sua própria espécie? Sempre se pergunta.

Mesmo assim enquanto ela cresceu, segundo ela, no 'equilibrio' sua amiga de infância cresceu como uma 'verdadeira vadia'. Virou uma pirata e passou roubar os outros, pegou adoração pela a mitologia de Mindfang (a ancestral de Vriska), aleijou um troll só por não aparecer nada com um troll ancestral chamado "The Summoner", quase induziu outro troll matar seu matesprit e principalmente a cegou.

\- O que está fazendo? – disse uma voz tirando sua concentração. Terezi estava em uma lanchonete saboreando uma bebida. Não pode ver, mas pela voz e pelo cheiro Vriska abortou.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Nossa. Parece que acordou de mal humor? – ela se senta em uma cadeira na frente – parece que Gamzee te abusou de novo? – bate seu cabelo.

\- E primeiro de conversa Gamzee e eu não somos mais kismesis, já me cansei dele. E em segundo estava sossegada na minha até você aparecer aqui só pra bater seu cabelo.

\- Nossa! Nem parece que somos amigas. O que tem meu cabelo? Só porque ele é mais sedoso, cheiroso e comprido. Olhe e chore. Ah é? Você não pode ver, que pena.

\- Pois é, querida. Algumas pessoas se enganam fácil, mesmo tendo todos os dois olhos funcionando – disse Terezi rindo

\- Parece que a ceguinha também sabe morder. Que pena que não sabe contar, eu tenho oito olhos – pega o copo que Terezi estava tomando a bebida e toma um gole.

\- Pelo menos admite que vive enganada sobre sua própria aparência.

\- Ei meninas – disse uma voz que tira atenção das duas. Vriska ver Kanaya se aproximando, uma troll que é vizinha das duas.

\- Oi Kanaya – Vriska dirige a palavra para a troll de virgem – eu já vou e antes de ir – dirige para troll de libra e bate o cabelo – sinta e chore.

\- Vadia – responde Terezi, mas a troll de escorpião já tinha ido.

\- O que aconteceu? – disse Kanaya se sentando na cadeira aonde estava Vriska.

\- Nada. Só tive que aturar mais uma vez aquela vadia. Eu ainda faço ela sentir o peso da justiça.

\- Você sempre fala isso, mas nunca faz nada.

\- Eu só me seguro para não matá-la.

\- Nem me fale em matar, trabalhar com a imperatriz é um pé no saco. Da vontade de esquartejar ela.

\- Aposto que ela não supera a Vriska.

\- Ah como supera. De inicio do seu mandado ela era super gente final e tratava todo mundo muito bem, mas com o tempo foi se corrompendo com o poder e hoje está uma verdadeira vadia.

\- Você xingando alguém? Isso até me assusta. Ué? Essa bebida ficou com um gosto estranho – disse quando tomou um gole da bebida.

\- É porque você tomou aonde Vriska tinha tomado.

Terezi de repente cospe a bebida no lado e engasga.

\- Droga. Aquela vadia sujou meu copo com batom dela.

\- Será que isso foi um beijo indireto?

\- Nada haver – Terezi cora – mas vale mais da sua vontade de matar imperatriz.

\- Eu não tenho tanta vontade assim, mas tem horas que tenho esse desejo. Se pelo menos o Eridan estive lá, talvez as coisas seriam mais suportáveis.

\- Quem é Eridan?

\- Eridan Ampora é o troll de sangue nobre que ajudou a Feferi nos primeiros anos de mandado, mas foi exilado politicamente pela imperatriz.

\- Ah sim. É um dos trolls mais temidos – Terezi lembra dos quatros trolls que trazem mais medo em Alternia: Feferi, Gamzee, Vriska e o Eridan – só não lembrava do nome dele.

\- Como foi esquecer do nome dele? Ele foi até kismesis da Vriska.

\- Ele foi?

\- Sim. Nunca soube?

\- Vriska falava que tinha um kismesis rico, mas nunca falava o nome dele.

\- Sim, ele foi kismesis da Vriska por um bom tempo.

\- Já sei como descobrir um ponto fraco da Vriska.

\- Você não está pensando...

\- Marque um horário com esse tal de Eridan.

* * *

Eridan está bastante calmo lendo um livro e espera uma visita de alguém que nunca viu. Não é muito de receber visitas. De todos os trolls é que leva uma vida mais luxuosa ao nível da imperatriz já que sua fortuna aumentou muito com o passar dos anos ficando do nível da mesma.

Há muito tempo deixou chamar Feferi pelo nome só referindo a imperatriz. Não reconhece mais aquela troll doce e carinhosa com que se apaixonou, mas nunca conseguiu um matesprit, só moirail. Quando Feferi assumiu o trono (assim como Condessa fez antes dela) pensou que estabelecer o reinado de sua moirail faria finalmente enxergar ele sendo digno o matesprit da imperatriz, já que o fardo político estava pesando muito nela. Por fim ela aprendeu a como liderar, mas se corrompeu com o poder e sua primeira atitude foi isolá-lo para que sua presença não representasse nenhuma ameaça contra o império. Até poderia fazer uma revolução, mas isso implicaria em matar Feferi algo que não faria no seu normal.

\- Senhor Ampora. A senhorita Pyrope está a sua espera – disse um troll qualquer, empregado seu de sua enorme mansão (sempre preferiu mais mansões que castelos, porque são muito mais bem trabalhados).

\- Pyrope? – Eridan exclama quando escuta o sobrenome. Sua amiga Kanaya não tinha falado que a troll que tem a ancestral a Neophyte Redglare que já deixa bastante curioso – leve para o jardim eu vou recebê-la.

\- Sim senhor.

O troll fecha o livro marcando a pagina e se dirige para seu jardim particular, uma área verde totalmente bem cuidado e ampla tendo as mais diversas arvores, rosas, pequenos lagos e outros tipos de plantas. Antes diversos pássaros vinham para seu jardim, mas nos últimos tempos algo está caçando os pássaros.

Também está vendo que o numero de peixes que tem no lado está diminuindo. Tudo começou quando um troll vizinho se mudou recente. Nunca conversou com ele e nem fez muita questão de lembrar o nome dele, afinal um troll de terra é algo repulsivo para um troll aquático. Olhando pendurando de uma arvore ver um rabo de gato azul. Parece que o troll terrestre deixa seu mascote a solta. Por enquanto tem assuntos a tratar com a troll de libra. Ver ela sentada em um banco de praça que colocou diversos pontos do jardim.

\- Senhorita Pyrope, eu sou Eridan Ampora, amigo de Kanaya.

\- Não precisa ser tão formal assim me chame pelo primeiro nome: Terezi.

\- Certo Terezi. E o que posso ser útil?

\- Tem alguma troll que anda me incomodando demais e queria saber seus pontos fracos para explorá-los.

\- Deixa adivinhar: está falando da Vriska Serket.

\- Kanaya falou sobre ela?

\- Não. Quem me procura normalmente está falando ou da imperatriz ou da Vriska. Se quer matá-la, pode esquece. Não conte comigo.

\- Eu não quero matá-la. Sei que tenho uma rivalidade com Vriska, mas cresci junto com ela, só quero fazer justiça.

\- Ah sim. Agora entendo. Quer dizer que você cresceu com ela?

\- Sim, eu ajudava Vriska alimentar seu lusus – quando disse essas palavras Eridan sorri – por que está sorrindo?

\- Consegue saber que estou sorrindo?

\- Sim, posso ser cega, mas tenho outros sentidos muito aguçados.

\- Compreendo. Estava rindo porque a imperatriz e eu tivemos infâncias semelhantes, mas você não veio aqui pra escutar meus problemas, mas sim para resolver os seus problemas.

\- Acho que ta bem óbvio.

Eridan sorri.

\- Antes quero saber como você ficou cega.

\- Vriska.

\- Ah sim – Eridan começa a rir – ela não perdeu essa mania.

\- Que mania?

\- Que causar dano em todo troll que ela está sexualmente interessada.

\- O que? – Terezi fica totalmente corada em verde azulado.

\- Ela aleijou o descendente de Summorer, te cegou e ainda tentou arrancar meu braço, isso são provas suficientes. Ouvir disse que ela tentou fazer que esse troll aleijado fosse matesprit dela e eu fui kismesis, agora você deve ser a nova kismesis dela.

\- Nada haver. Eu não me rebaixaria a esse ponto. Só quero saber qual é ponto fraco dela.

\- Tudo tem seu preço, está disposto a pagar? – disse Eridan sério.

Terezi fica séria não acreditando das palavras do troll aquariano. Não pensava que era tão mesquinho.

\- E qual é o seu preço?

\- Simples. Apenas me conte como você explorou o ponto fraco de Vriska.

Terezi não entende esse 'pagamento' que o troll rico quer. De primeiro pareceu que era um troll mesquinho, mas ao reparar ver que é um troll solitário.

\- Feito.

\- Ótimo. O ponto fraco da Vriska ela é muito sensível a cócegas na barriga.

\- Cócegas na barriga?

\- Sim ela muito sensível.

Terezi se aproxima de Eridan.

\- Obrigada – da um beijo na face que desta vez faz o troll ficar envergonhado.

\- Se quiser me visitar outras vezes esteja a vontade.

\- Com certeza. É bom ter um amigo rico.

\- Amigo? – Eridan sussurra pra si mesmo.

\- Eu já vou indo. Ainda hoje Vriska vai conhecer a justiça – a troll começa ir para saída.

\- Terezi.

\- Sim?

\- Talvez mereça ser punida, mas nunca abra mão do sentimento que você sinta pro ela mesmo não admitindo.

\- Por que está falando isso?

\- Eu era moirail da imperatriz muito antes dela conseguir o poder. Eu nunca conseguir a impressionar, fazia de tudo até caçar lusus pra a lusus dela, sempre tentei ser o mais esperto, o mais forte e o mais astuto, mas nunca conseguir que ela olhasse para mim. Por fim a perdi pelo poder. Talvez se eu tivesse sido mais compreensível com ela quem sabe as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

\- Eridan. Não se cobre muito, você fez que era achava que era certo. Se a imperatriz não te aceitou do jeito que você é, ela que se foda.

\- Obrigado – o troll sorri.

\- Até uma outra oportunidade.

\- Até.

Eridan ver a troll se distanciando. Pensando em como Vriska é alguém sortuda por ter uma troll como Terezi em um futuro quadrante, diferente dele mesmo que não possui um quadrante fixo. Ainda bem que existe muitos trolls para tentar achar alguém. Imagina que ele estaria desesperado se não tivesse muitas opções. Seria interessante se não fosse tão temido no planeta e poucos tem essa coragem conversarem com ele. E pensar que queria o extermínio dos trolls de sangue inferiores, mas do jeito que está sozinho até um troll de sangue mais inferior ou até mutante serve.

\- Isso foi tão lindo – disse uma voz feminina que Eridan nunca escutou na vida. Olha para os lados para encontrar a origem quando algo pula em cima dele, ou melhor, alguém pula em cima dele. Quando se por si, repara uma pequena troll com rabo de gato azul.

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu sou Nepeta Leijon.

Eridan sorri envergonhado. Fazia tempo que ele não recebia uma visita e quando teve esse privilegio teve em dose dupla. Pelo menos descobriu a misteriosa predadora de seus pássaros e peixes.

* * *

Vriska está no seu apartamento sentada em uma poltrona assistindo televisão. Mal sabia que sua porta estava sendo aberta discretamente já que toda sua atenção estava na televisão, mas Terezi só esperou um momento que ela estivesse mais vulnerável na atenção. Mesmo cega conhecia todo o ambiente do apartamento e também sabia como mover sem nenhum ruído. A troll de escorpião só foi descobrir a presença da outra quando sente a mão da outra em sua barriga.

Os primeiros toques já sentem uma grande vontade de rir junto com um susto, afinal não estava esperando por isso. Quando já ia se levantar foi surpreendido com Terezi na sua frente impedindo dela escapar.

\- Terezi, o que você... – mal tem tempo de falar, já que empurrada de novo da poltrona e recebe toques mais intensos da região do abdômen que induz a vitima rir.

\- Hoje vai provar o sabor da justiça – responde.

\- Prova... ai... para – Vriska tenta falar, mas a cócegas impede da mesma terminar uma frase.

"Nunca imaginava que Vriska fosse tão sensível para cócegas" pensa enquanto concentra as forças em 'castigar' sua rival. Os risos de Vriska são altos e até os vizinhos podem ouvir, porem nenhum se atreve a entrar no apartamento dela. Quem vai auxiliar ou achar problema uma famosa pirata nos dias atuais?

Em padrões humanos a vitima está parecendo com uma criança, as para trolls esse significado é quase inexistente, afinal sua raça não cria os filhotes e sentimento paterno e materno são muito ausentes. Raras são os trolls que quebram a falta de instinto materno, claro que isso gera uma conseqüência, normalmente resultando a revolta dos outros de sua espécie. Quando isso acontece a certeza que vai ocorrer mortes.

Passou-se vinte minutos que Terezi se concentrou em fazer cócegas na Vriska até quando seus braços cansaram, mas não ficou tanta cansada como sua vitima estava. Finalmente conseguiu um bom trunfo para sua rival e é bem divertido ver alguém cuja reputação é de perigo total ver um total descontrole emocional.

"Imagino que Eridan adorava fazer cócegas nela" pensa Terezi.

Nesse momento de repouso que se da conta na situação que encontra, ou melhor, na posição que as duas se encontra. Vriska entrelaçou as pernas na cintura, enquanto Terezi está com os braços repousados no braço da outra. As faces estavam bem próximas. Quase sentindo a respiração da outra.

\- Eu sabia que ficava excitada com minha presença, mas não esse ponto – Vriska disse com uma voz bem baixa já que riu tanto que está com abdômen doendo de tanto rir.

Terezi cora, mas não deixa de revidar.

\- Você não tem moral pra falar isso, já que você me cegou e você sempre deixa marcas em que você fica sexualmente atraída.

Desta vez Vriska cora.

\- Quem contou essa parada pra você?

\- Eu tenho minhas fontes.

\- E o que vai fazer agora. Me beijar? Aposto que nunca beijou alguém com vontade.

\- Está enganada minha pequena aranha.

Dizem que a fúria de um dragão é algo que não pode ser induzida e as palavras da Vriska deram uma explosão de sentimentos da Terezi que é algo indecifrável. Ódio, raiva, desafio, coragem, desejo e até amor. Puxando sua adversária pela nuca para um beijo urgente e sedento disposto a tirar o restante do fôlego da mesma.

Sem esta consciente acaba confirmando o quadrante Kismesis. Talvez para os olhos humanos é até impossível houver relacionamento através do ódio, mas para a raça troll amor e ódio caminham juntos. Elas se odeiam isso não tem duvidas, mas tem aquele ar de companheirismo e preocupação que só desse quadrante pode ter. Talvez a rivalidade e cumplicidade que é único para novo casal. Tem até um elo quase incestuoso já que o relacionamento das duas parecem de irmãs, mas como trolls não tem irmãos, isso é inexistente. Talvez uma expressão mais adequada que as duas têm um relacionamento de fragmentos de quase irmãs.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Esse foi uma oneshot que escrevi meio inspirado (também sou recente fã da série Homestuck) trabalhando com minha troll favorita: Vriska. O "Scourge Sisters" ou Vriska x Terezi não é bem meu ship favorito da série, mas ele puxa semelhante um casal chamado Kyman ou Kyle x Cartman de South Park. Até comparo que a rivalidade se parece muito com a rivalidade dos dois meninos do cartoon, mas aceito mais a casal yuri por dois motivos: primeiro que o relacionamento homossexual é algo tão natural que os trolls podem ter filhos e segundo que diferente do ship headcannon de South Park as duas tem uma profundidade muito maior ao ponto de se nascer um quadrante que pena que o criador não faz essa combinação.

Destaquei muito o Eridan (meu troll favorito e representante do meu signo), porque diferente de Vriska o aquariano é muito excluído pelos restantes trolls. Tipo não há uma ligação forte de amizade para se trabalhar no nível canon e olha que ele tem ships muitos forte por meio de tudo. Esse personagem infelizmente é odiado pelo criador e tudo que ele vai fazer pra faze-lo sofrer faz sem dor.

A serie ele cometeu alguns erros até graves, mas é o curioso que só por esse erro ele já foi odiado pelos outros, enquanto Vriska e principalmente Gamzee aprontam pesado e sempre são perdoados. Então eu reconheço os defeitos, limitações e até a história original. Queria fazer um Eridan mais amargurado por causa dos erros que ele cometeu, imagino que essa deve ser o estado de espírito do troll (bom se o mesmo tivesse mais participação na série).

Também aproveitando para divulgar minha fic "Entre o Equilíbrio e a Realeza" que está postado nesse site. Eu deixei aberto caso alguém queria mais desse universo alternativo e outros casais.

Até a próxima.


End file.
